The World Ends With You And Your Choices
by Intrestsofthemind
Summary: After the Reapers Game Life seem to be better for Neku than before. But when Joshua shows up and the reapers are being taken over by a group who use a color swap of the player pins it seems like the game is calling him back. How will he juggle his new school life and still take out this new threat.
1. Chapter 1

(Same streets, same crowds too) Neku stood against the Hatchiko statue as his friends talked.

"Yo, you ready?" Neku looked up to see Beat talking to him.

"Ready for what?" Neku asked.

"For school Neku." Shiki said, but this Shiki was her real form, a girl with brown short hair and glasses in a green shirt and short skirt with black shorts extending past the skirt underneath.

"Oh yeah… school." Neku said removing his headphones.

"I hope we have the same classes!" Rhyme said looking at them with that same smile.

"But aren't you three years younger than us?" Neku asked.

"Yeah but she's a genius!" Beat said patting Rhyme on the head. (I'm surprised Beat made it to 10th grade.)

"So what should we do today since it's our last day of break?" Rhyme asked.

"Well does everyone have their supplies for school?" Shiki asked.

"We do." Beat said confident.

"What about you Neku?" Shiki asked turning her attention to Neku.

"Yeah, I picked them up when I got back from the game." Neku replied, (I don't see why we need them, we barely use anything we get.)

"I know!" Beat said loudly, getting everyone's attention, (Can you be any louder?) "We'll have a race to WildKat and the last one there pays for the drinks."

"That sounds like fun!" Shiki agreed.

"No it doesn't." Neku said defiantly, "Alright, Ready, Set, Go!" Beat, Rhyme and Shiki ran off into the scramble.

"Have fun running." Neku put his headphones back on and walked into the scramble.

(Same noise to.) Neku looked at the many people who walked through the scramble in Shibuya; suddenly he bumped into someone knocking them both down. When he looked at the person he saw Shiki. (Shiki!?) She had bright pink hair and a brown cap; she was also wearing a yellow jacket with a white rim and a pink shirt underneath. She had a green skirt with a small bag around it and wearing high heel boots. She looked like the Shiki from the Reaper's Game. (No, this isn't Shiki; this must be her friend Eri.)

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Eri said shaking her head. Neku got up and extended his hand.

"Let me help you up." Eri grabbed on and Neku lifted her up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Eri said opening her eyes. As she looked at Neku she just stared and began to blush, "H..Hi, I'm Eri." She said still staring. (What's wrong with her?)

"I'm Neku." He replied, "It was nice to meet you but I have to go meet my friends at WildKat, so see you later." Neku said walking away, "Wait, that's where I was going, let's go together." Eri said catching up with him, (then why were you crossing to the street towards the Hatchiko statue?)

"I guess." Neku said still walking across the street.

"Then let's go!" Eri said walking happily next to Neku.

As they turned on cat street Neku saw Beat, Rhyme, and Shiki sitting outside the café, "Yo man, you late!" Beat said as Neku approached them.

"Eri!?" Shiki said surprised.

"Shiki!?" Eri said, "You know Shiki?" Eri said to Neku.

"Yeah she's one of my friends." Neku replied. Eri walked over to Shiki.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" They walked away and turned around a corner.

"So Phones…" Beat began.

"Yeah, yeah I'll pay for your soda." Neku said pulling out his wallet.

"So Shiki, where did you meet him?" Eri asked.

"Well, um…" Shiki knew she couldn't tell her about the Reaper's game, "I met him in the hospital for those three weeks I was gone."

"Really, wow." Eri said, "Is he seeing anyone?" Shiki was surprised at this question.

"No I don't think so, why?" "He's really cute; I think I might have a shot." Eri said looking over the corner at Neku.

"Well… good luck." Shiki said unsure.

"Thanks let's get back to them." Eri said turning back around the corner.

"So man, wanna play Tin-Pin Slammers?" Beat asked.

"Sure, but if I win you owe me a burger from sunshine." Neku said. (A burger sounds good right now.)

"Aight man, same if I win." Beat said pulling out his pins.

"Sure." Neku replied pulling out his pins.

"Let's go man!" Beat said, "SLAM!"

Shiki and Eri moved over to the table to see Beat and Neku playing Tin-Pin Slammers, "Hey Rhyme, what are they doing?" Shiki asked.

"Playing for a burger." Rhyme replied sighing, "So who's your friend Shiki?"

"I'm Eri." She replied, "Me and Shiki are fellow clothes designers, I design and she sows."

"Wow that's cool!" Rhyme said impressed.

"That's how we first met actually." Shiki said.

"In fact we both want to be clothes designers!" Eri said cheerfully.

"It's nice to have a dream isn't it, I don't have one myself." Rhyme said letting out a small sigh.

"Didn't you ever have one?" Eri asked.

"Once but I can't remember any of them." Rhyme replied.

"Well I'm sure you'll have another one!" Shiki said smiling.

"I win!" Eri, Shiki and Rhyme looked over to see Neku standing in triumph.

"Oh man!" Beat said in shock.

"Nice job!" Eri said tugging on Neku's arm, (She's really grabby isn't she?)

"Thanks." Neku replied.

"So which sunshine should we head to?" Rhyme asked, "The one near the Hatchiko statue." Neku said.

"Why not the one in Shibukyu?" Beat asked.

"I think the girl who works their likes me and I'd rather avoid that." Neku said, "The girl is always staring at me while I eat."

"Alight then let's go." Beat said and they all got up and left.

"Woah, Phones!" Neku looked behind him to see mister Hanekoma.

"Right, here." Neku handed him the money for the drinks and rushed towards his friends.

Neku and his friends sat down in the sunshine restaurant, "Welcome back Neku!" The sunshine waitress said.

"Hi Rikako." Neku replied, "Can I get a hamburger?"

"Sure, give me one minute." Rikako said walking away.

"So Neku." Eri began, "What do you like to do?" (Why is she asking?)

"Well I like graffiti and listening to music and besides hanging out with my friends I don't do much else." Neku replied.

"That's cool." Eri said listening intently.

"Here's your burger." Rikako said putting a burger in front of Neku.

"Thanks, Beat?" Neku said looking over at Beat.

"I know." Beat said putting 380 yen on the table.

"Thank you sir." Rikako picked up the money and walked away. Neku looked up at the clock and saw it was eight at night.

"Well thanks for the burger but I have to head home." Neku said picking up the burger, "I'll see you all at school tomorrow." Neku walked out of Sunshine and began to walk home.

"Well I guess we should all head home, come on Rhyme." Beat said and they both headed out the door.

"I guess I'll head home now." Eri said standing up, "See you at school tomorrow." Eri walked out leaving Shiki there. Shiki looked down at the table.

"Why am I so jealous?" Shiki whispered to herself, "I guess this will blow over." "I mean what chance would I have with Neku, I can't compare to Eri." Shiki stood up and walked out staring at ground.

Neku came up to an apartment building. He climbed to the third floor and entered the fourth door from the stairs.

"Mom?" Neku said as he entered the apartment. It was one giant room with a hallway on the left that had one doorway to Neku's room and a doorway to his parent's room.

"Neku, Welcome home." Neku looked over to see his mom sitting on the couch. she was a woman with long brown hair in a pink nightgown with deep emerald eyes. "How was your day with your friends?"

"It was fine, here." Neku handed his mom the burger, "I know you haven't eaten yet"

"Thank you Neku." His mom replied giving him a soft smile.

"Anyway I've got to head to bed." Neku opened the door to his room, "Goodnight." Neku closed the door to his room. His room was covered in posters of art work by Cat and on his bed was a book bag and a brown school uniform. Neku took of his headphones and changed into his pajamas. Neku lied down and slowly closed his eyes, "Tomorrow I go to school." Neku closed his eyes and soundly fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**For future reference, the (boxed in words) are Neku's thoughts.**

(Enjoy the moment) Neku woke up to a buzzing alarm coming from his clock (That's right) Neku slapped his clock and the alarm stopped (Schools today) Neku slipped into his brown school uniform (To constricting) Neku unbuttoned his brown school jacket revealing his white shirt underneath and put his blue headphones on (That's better) Neku exited his room to the smell of pancakes.

"Neku, I made breakfast!" his mom said (smells good) Neku entered the small kitchen and sat down.

"Thanks mom." Neku said putting a fork of pancakes into his mouth.

"So todays your first day at school right?" his mom said sitting down, "You know, I'm glad you have friends again, after your friends incident I was worried about you, but now your better and I'm glad." Neku put his fork down (I'm still a bit shaken up) Neku took a deep breath (But it's like Mr. Hanekoma said, If I don't clash, my world doesn't grow.)

"We'll I better get to school on time." Neku said grabbing his bag and rushing out the door.

Neku found himself in front of Shibuya central high.

"Hey look at the guy with the headphones." Neku looked next to him to see two boys whispering to each other.

"Isn't he that one anti-social kid from last year."

"Yeah but didn't you hear?"

"What?"

"Yesterday he was hanging out with Eri."

"Eri? That cute popular girl?" (Great to know I've made a name for myself)

"Yo, Phones!" Neku looked over to see Beat, Rhyme and Shiki standing over near the gate, all of them were also in their school uniform (There they are) Neku started to move over to his friends.

"There she is!" Neku looked behind him to see the two kids who were talking about him pointing over to a crowded group. Neku walked over to the crowd to see Eri and her friends in the middle. Neku saw Eri look in his direction and waved.

"Neku!" Eri moved past the crowd and grabbed onto Neku grabbing his arm (Hello Ms. Grabby)

"Hi Eri." Neku replied.

"Who's that guy!"

"Neku Sakuraba."

"That anti-social kid from last year?"

"How does he know Eri!?" Everyone was in a buzz talking.

"Let's go see the others." Neku said stressing out a bit.

"okay!" Eri grabbed onto Neku's arm and they walked away.

"So looks like you're famous." Rhyme said teasing him.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Neku replied sarcasticly, "Eri please let go before very guy comes over here and tries to kick my teeth in."

"Sorry." Eri said letting go of his arm.

"So have you guys got your class schedules yet?" Shiki asked holding up a piece of paper.

"I got mine." Beat said pulling out a piece of paper from his bag.

"Me to." Rhyme replied.

"Same here." Eri said (They already got their schedules?)

"When did you get those?" Neku asked.

"A week ago." Shiki replied.

"Looks like I have to head to the office." Neku said walking off. Eri saw a shadow emerge behind her.

"Excuse me could you point me to room 207 please?"

Neku walked into the office and went to the receptionist, "Excuse me but I didn't get a schedule for this year."

"Sorry honey what's your name?" The receptionist asked.

"Neku Sakuraba." Neku replied.

"N-e-k-u S-a-k-u-r-a-b-a, sorry about the mishap we lost your address when the school system restarted 2 weeks ago." She said handing him a piece of paper (Only my address?)

"Thanks." Neku replied walking off (My first class is home room in room 207) Neku looked at the clock; it was 7:45 (Class starts at 8:00, better hurry.) Neku ran off towards his classroom.

Neku entered the classroom to see a familiar face as his teacher, "You!?" Neku said in shock.

"Hello Neku, I'm sure you remember me but as your teacher call me, Ms. Konishi." The teacher said giving him a cold stare.

"I thought me and Beat defeated you?" Neku said in surprise, "I'm not sure either but the composer knows, so I'll ask him soon." Konishi replied sharpening her nails. (Great to know that Joshua is taking a risk with the iron maiden.)

"So why are you teaching instead of plotting plans to fail later on." Neku said.

"I may not have power in the RG but I am your teacher so I think I'll confiscate these." Konishi said grabbing his headphones.

"Hey!" Neku said angrily, "Fine I'm sorry." Neku replied.

"That's better." Konishi said putting his headphones back on, "Now go sit down." Neku sat down in the third row next to the window (Why do I have a psychopath for a teacher?)

"Neku!" Neku looked next to him to see Beat and Eri looking at him.

"Hey guys, you're in this class to?" "You know it!" Beat replied.

"Hey…" Eri began, "Is this seat taken?" Eri asked pointing to the seat next to him. (Is anyone sitting there?)

"No go ahead." Neku replied and Eri sat down next to him.

"I call this seat." Beat said sitting down behind him. Everyone took a seat down and Eri started to look around.

"Where is he?" Eri said.

"Who are you looking for?" Neku asked.

"A kid was looking for this room but he's not here." Eri replied, Neku looked in front of him to see the desk in front of him was empty, every other desk was filled except that one (Wonder who it could be?)

Kinoshi pulled out a clipboard and coughed a little getting everyone's attention, "Now as this is homeroom we will start off with introductions." People began to talk about themselves in order till they came to the chair in front of Neku, "Where is the student?" Konishi asked. Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and someone walked in.

"Sorry I'm late I had to pick up my schedule." (No Way!) "My name is Yoshiya Kiryu." (Why is he here?) "But mother and father call me"

"Joshua!" Neku blurted out in surprise, "Why yes my dear Neku." Joshua replied, "Dear… Neku?" the class said in shock.

"So he's like that."

"Poor Eri."

"Now look what you've done!" Neku shouted.

"Now don't be so tense." Joshua said giving a light chuckle.

"Please sit down before something worse happens." Konishi said shaking her head. Joshua sat down in the seat directly in front of Neku. Neku leaned forward to talk to Joshua.

"Why are you, of all people, here?!" Neku said angrily.

"Oh, Neku aren't you happy I'm here?" Joshua replied teasingly. Suddenly a nail file shot pass Neku and stuck into the wall.

"No talking!" Kinoshi yelled, "Next, Nina." Neku couldn't believe Joshua had shown up. Even if Neku trusted him he could still hold a grudge. After a few people it came around to Neku. Neku stood in front of the class. Every one of the boys, except Joshua, gave him an intimidating stare while the girls were giving him a questioning stare.

"I'm Neku Sakuraba, and I like listening to music, drawing, and hanging out with my friends." Neku went to sit back down.

"Next is Eri." Eri stood up and gave everyone a warm smile.

"My name is Eri and I like hanging with my friend, designing clothes, and then having my friend Shiki sow them together, and after hearing Neku I think I have a new partner!" All the boys except Joshua gave Neku an evil stare. (This is not good.) Eri sat back down, "So Neku can I see your drawings?" Eri asked.

"Sure." Neku reached into his bag and pulled out a sketch book, "Here." Neku handed Eri the sketch book and she looked through it. (I'm kind of obligated as your unofficial partner.) "I like these designs." Eri complimented, "Really thanks." Neku said surprised (I've never been complimented before) Neku turned slightly red.

"Next, Daisukenojo Bito."

"I'm up!" Beat got up and rushed to the front of the class, "Yo, what up, my name is Beat and I like curry, skateboarding and playing tin-pin with Neku." Everyone started to murmur to each other. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Alright we'll get the rest of the introductions tomorrow." Kinoshi said "Everyone to your next class!"

"So what have you got next Neku?" Eri asked.

"Uhh… math." Neku replied looking at his schedule. (I hope the teachers not who I think it is.) Suddenly Neku felt someone run into him. Neku looked behind him to see Rhyme had run into him, "Rhyme?" Neku said in surprise.

"Sorry Neku I'm heading to math class." Rhyme replied shaking her head.

"Well we have five minutes." Neku said.

"Shiki said the teacher is really stingy about being late." Rhyme informed him.

"Well I'm heading there, so let's go together." Neku said, "Then let's hurry." Rhyme said grabbing his arm and they left.

(He must be really stingy about being late if Rhyme is worried.) As Neku and Rhyme entered the class room they heard an annoying voice, "You two were almost late, so zetta slow!" (Oh dear god it is him!) Neku looked at the teacher to notice it was Sho Minamoto.

"You to?" Neku said, feeling his eye twitch.

"I don't feel like talking, so shut the factor up and take a seat." Rhyme and Neku took a seat in the middle of the room. (I don't mind Ms. Kinoshi but the Grim Heaper!?) "Now let's start with reciting pie to the 156 digit." Sho yelled (I'm in math hell.)

The bell rang and Sho closed the book, "All right tonight's homework is to learn to recite pie to the 78 digit since all of you can't get past the 50th digit, now everyone get to lunch!" Neku grabbed Rhyme's arm and rushed out of the classroom.

"That was exhausting." Rhyme said sulking, "Let's just meet everyone at lunch."

As they entered the lunch room Neku headed for the lunch line, "Aren't you going to sit down?" Rhyme asked.

"I have to get lunch first." Neku replied.

"Okay, I brought my own so see you at the lunch table." Rhyme replied walking away. Neku entered the lunch line. As Neku approached the food handout area he saw a large man hand him food, "Higashizawa!?" Neku said in surprise.

"Oh, it's…you." Hisgashizawa said glaring.

"I think I'll keep moving." Neku said exiting the room.

**For this Part we will switch from Neku's thoughts to Shiki's thoughts.**

Shiki poked at the food on her plate, she was the only person there.

"Hello Shiki." Shiki looked up to see a glossy haired kid sits down (Who is this guy?) Shiki then remembered the exact same kid in the reapers game when Neku fought Megumi.

"You must be that guy who was Neku's partner." Shiki said.

"My name is Joshua and you seem depressed." Joshua said sitting down.

"Well, Eri likes Neku, but… so... do I." Shiki said sadly.

"So you're going to give up?" Joshua asked, "If you truly like Neku than why don't you try too." Shiki listened intently, "If you give up now than you can't feel sad if he goes with her, now will you give up here or fight on?" Shiki looked up.

"No!" Shiki said inspired.

"Good." Joshua said smiling.

"Hey guys!" Shiki looked over her shoulder to see Eri and Beat with Rhyme catching up to them. (I won't give up even if she is my best friend!)

**Back to Neku.**

Neku searched through the crowd of tables and people and saw a girl with bright pink hair (There they are.) Neku walked over to the table and sat down in between Shiki and Eri, "Hey guys." Neku said sitting down.

"Hi Neku!" Eri said scooting closer to him (I don't think she has heard of personal space.) Suddenly Shiki started to scoot closer as well (Well this isn't like her.) Suddenly Neku saw a shadow over him and his food. Neku looked behind him to see a group of male student protruding over him.

"What do you want?" Neku asked.

"We want what you have!" The lead male said.

"My lunch?" Neku said.

"Smartass!" he said and picked up Neku's lunch and dropped it on the floor.

"Who are you?" Neku asked.

"My name is Edgar, and you took the most beautiful girls in the school." The guy had short blond hair and big muscles that almost didn't fit his uniform.

"There are three girls here and one of them is 12." Neku replied.

"That's it!" Edgar said, "I hear you play Tin-Pin so I challenge you!" Edgar pulled out a deck of pins, "If you lose you never get to hang out with Shiki or Eri again!"

"Fine." Neku said pulling out a starter deck of pins.

"Ha! You think you can beat me with those!" Edgar said laughing.

"I do." Neku replied (I know I can.) "One on one match with only one pin."

"Alright slam!" Neku sent out the shockwave pin and Edgar sent out the rarest pin, Tin Pin Golem.

Golem slammed into Shockwave almost knocking it off the ring. Shockwave then used stinger and knocked it off the arena but Golem used hand to put it back on the ring and then used hammer knocking shockwave around. Golem then slammed into Shockwave off the ring but then he used hand and brought himself back and used bomber to expand and hit Golem and knocked him off but he again used hand to bring himself back but Shockwave used bomber so on his re-entry Golem was knocked out and then knocked off.

(Taken out!) "NO! How did I lose! I had the best pins!" Edgar said surprised.

"The pins, but not the skill." Neku said giving a heavy breath, "Now beat it!"

"This isn't over!" Edgar said as he and his gang left.

"Well I won, but I lost my lunch." Neku said looking at the mess on the floor. Neku was suddenly pulled over by Eri.

"Here, you can have some of my lunch!" Eri said holding out a spoon to his face. (It's better than nothing.) Before he could take a bite he was then pulled over by Shiki.

"Here have some of my lunch as well!" Shiki said holding up a spoon. He was then pulled back by Eri.

"Me first!" Then Shiki.

"It doesn't matter here." Shiki then Eri and back to Shiki and then Eri again.

"Can I get at least one bite of something!" Neku said starting to get sick (Before breakfast comes back up.)

"Of course, here!" Shiki and Eri said shoving both spoons into his mouth. Joshua gave a light chuckle, "This is going to be interesting."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

(I can't forgive you, but I do trust you) "So why are Sho, Konishi, and Higashizawa back?" Neku asked swallowing two spoonful's of food.

"First, Eri?" Joshua said.

"Yeah?" Eri asked.

"I have some pictures of Neku you might like to see." Joshua said holding up three pictures of Neku, one in a foggy shower, one when he's sleeping and one where he's stretching in his boxers.

"When and where did you get those!" Neku yelled reaching for the pictures.

"Ah, ah, ah, only for the costomers." Joshua said pulling the pictures away, "Now Eri, 500 yen for the sleeping shot, 1,000 for the boxer shot and 1,500 for the shower shot."

"I'll take a sleeping shot and boxer shot." Eri said pulling out her green wallet.

"Give me that!" Neku said taking the shower shot. It was so foggy it looked like Neku was a shadow (You can't see anything in this shot!) Neku ripped up the photo.

"No matter, I made copies." Joshua said pulling out another copy.

"Hey Joshua?" Shiki whispered.

"We'll do business later." Joshua replied, "Now Eri if you would please go somewhere else for a few minutes I'll throw in a shower shot for no extra fee." Eri grabbed the photo and walked off giggling.

"Now to answer your question." Neku sat back down to listen.

"All the reapers have a human life as well as a reaper life, so all I do when they die is strip them of their reaper rank and dump them back into the R.G." Joshua explained, "And with this particular group I added a punishment."

"Why school jobs?" Neku asked.

"Are you kidding? Low pay, loud people, and people you can't help but hate." Joshua replied, "Besides none of them really like children." (That's true.)

"But Higashizawa wasn't in on it." Shiki said.

"He was already a school chef." Joshua replied, "Shiki could you go get Eri?"

"Sure." Shiki replied walking off.

"So why are you back?" Beat asked.

"Well Beat I have to keep an eye on Minamoto and the others and this is my only form." Joshua replied.

"But don't you have work as the composer?" Rhyme asked.

"I only have to be there at the beginning of the month and the end of the first week if anyone survived, so I have free time through each month." Joshua replied, "Also if I didn't spend time with you guys what kind of friend would I be." (The kind that shoots his partner.) Suddenly the bell rang.

"Well we better head to class." Beat said standing up, "I've got gym next." Beat said, "Me too." Joshua added in.

"I've got English." Rhyme said.

"See you guys later." Neku said as they walked off (At least I'll like the next class.)

Neku walked out of the lunch room and headed down the left hall.

"Neku!" Neku looked behind him to see Eri and Shiki rushing towards him.

"What's up?" Neku asked.

"Which class are you headed to next?" Shiki asked.

"Art." Neku replied.

"Oh, well we were headed there to, I thought we could go together." Shiki said scooting closer.

"All of us!" Eri quickly said.

"Fine." Neku said (This is insane!) "Let's hurry." Everyone walked off down the left hallway.

As they entered the art room they saw no one was at the desk. The only thing here was a piece of paper. Neku picked up the paper and began to read it out loud.

"We could not find a suitable art teacher so at the moment please treat this as study hall, thank you." Neku put the paper back on the desk (Great to know they were so prepared.)

"Guess we'll be studying for a while." Shiki said disappointed.

"Well I'm going to work with Neku!" Eri said grabbing his arm, "Let's match your design with my clothing." Eri dragged Neku over to a table and pulled out a pink sketch book.

"Sure." Neku said pulling out his blue sketch book.

**Shiki**

Shiki sat down at one of the tables and pulled a sowing kit out of her bag. She gave a heavy sigh (I didn't know he drew designs.) she reached back into her bag and pulled out Mr. Mew (I miss when you use to move, you would always cheer me up.) She noticed a small tear in his neck.

"That's too bad." Shiki looked up to see Neku over her shoulder.

**Eri**

(This is great!) Eri gave a big smile to Neku.

"So where should we put this one." Neku asked.

"Oh! Well I was thinking we could put it on the arm." Eri said pointing at the outfits arm. It was a hoodie with different angles drawn on one page.

"But if we put it there no one will notice the brand, I think we should put it on the hoodie pocket." Neku said pointing at the pocket, "Since people instantly put their hands in their pockets it will- huh?" (What?) Eri looked over to see Neku staring over at Shiki (Why is he looking at Shiki?)

**Neku**

(Mr. Mew) Neku remembered Mr. Mew from the Reaper's Game. Neku got up and walked over to Shiki.

"That's too bad." Neku said smiling and Shiki looked up at him, "Mr. Mew was moving on his own in the game right?"

"Right." Shiki replied nodding.

"Then he's alive right?" Neku asked looking at Shiki.

"I guess?" Shiki said a little confused.

"Then if we don't patch him up he won't be a very happy pig will he." Neku said smiling.

"He's not a pig, he's a cat!" Shiki yelled back at him (Of course he is.)

"Let's patch him up." Neku said picking up a threaded needle and putting it in Shiki's hand.

"Okay." Shiki said giving a light smile. (Better get back to Eri.) Neku turned around and sat back next to Eri.

"Now where were we." Neku said, "Right." Eri said coming back to her senses, "Like I said if we put it on the pocket then…"

The bell rang and Neku put his pencil down.

"See." Neku said showing her the design.

"That does work." Eri said impressed.

"Well we should head for our last class." Neku pulled out a schedule and looked at the last class, "Science."

"Really? Me to." Shiki said.

"Same here." Eri said.

"Well I guess we can go together." Neku said picking up his bag. (I don't remember asking for science.)

As they entered the science room they saw every one of their friends there. Beat, Rhyme, Joshua, and a strange long brown haired girl and that was it.

"Why are there only seven people in this class?" Shiki asked.

"Well you guys must be the other three students." Neku looked over to see a tall slender man with red headphones around his neck.

"Megumi!" Neku said surprised.

"Oh great, the composer's choice." Megumi said glaring at him. (Actually I shouldn't be surprised.)

"Why are there only seven students here?" Neku asked.

"Trends rule Shibuya as you know, so everyone wants to make a trend so they all took art." Megumi replied (Suckers, it's just a study hall.) "Just take your seat." Shiki and Eri sat down near the rest of the group. Before Neku sat down he looked over at the brown haired girl, she just looked down at her lap with a blank look on her face. Neku moved over and sat next to her which made her jump.

"Hi I'm Neku, who are you." Neku asked.

"I…I'm Nina." She replied shyly.

"Nina?" Neku said thinking (Right she's one of the girls from our class.)

"Hey…I have a question." Nina said.

"What is it?" Neku asked.

"Are you and Joshua... you know." Nina asked turning red from embarrassment (What!?)

"No, Joshua is just a clod." Neku said angrily.

"Quiet down!" Megumi said, "Now let's start with some scientific equations." Megumi handed out a slip of paper to everyone and sat back down. (What is this?) Neku just looked at the paper and sulked.

"Are you having trouble?" Nina asked. Neku nodded, "Well just change the value of this and divide this by this number and change this chemical and you have your answer." Nina held up her paper to show him (How did you do that!?) "The weird part is this is college level problem." Nina said surprised (So he set us up to fail!)

"What's the big idea Megumi!?" Neku shouted.

"What's wrong Phones?" Beat asked.

"He gave us a college level problem sheet!" Neku yelled back.

"Fine, you caught me; I'll be back with some more appropriate problems." Megumi said leaving the room.

"How did you figure that out Neku?" Joshua asked.

"I didn't, Nina did." Everyone rushed over to talk to Nina.

"So you're really smart?" Eri asked.

"Only with science, in other fields I'm not so good." Nina replied.

"So why am I in sience?" Neku asked Joshua.

"Why would I know?" Joshua said. Neku just glared at him, "Alright, it was me, you see even I need help keeping tabs on those people, Megumi most of all so I switched your last class when the system went down 2 weeks ago."

"Which you caused." Neku said.

"Figured out everything have you?" Joshua said smiling.

"I just know who to blame when something unexplainable happens." Neku said.

"That's cold, I'm hurt Neku." Joshua replied. (Yeah right.)

Neku, Joshua, Rhyme, Shiki, Beat, Eri, and Nina stood outside the school.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Beat asked.

"Well I should head home." Nina said walking away.

"Wait." Eri said and Nina turned around, "You have a phone right?"

"Yeah." Nina replied pulling out a purple phone.

"Here" Eri put a piece of paper in her hand, "It's all of our numbers."

"Why?" Nina asked.

"You're our friend now so feel free to call when you can hang out. okay?" Eri said with a smile. Nina just looked at the paper and smiled.

"My first friends." Nina said crying, "Nobody liked me because I was so smart, but know I have friends."

"Are you okay?" Eri asked.

"I'm fine." Nina said wiping away her tears, "I'll be sure to call you later!" she said with a smile. (Good girl)

"See you tomorrow Nina." Neku said waving at her. "Bye everyone!" Nina said walking away. (It's good to make friends.)

"So where should we go?" Beat asked again.

"Let's head to WildKat." Neku suggested.

"Sounds good, it'll be nice to see Mr. Hanekoma again." Joshua said. Neku looked back at the school and smiled. (Until Tomorrow.)

TO BE CONTINUED

**Subnote: Nina is an original character of mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

(Let me in.)Neku woke up and saw that it was 8 in the morning. (What!?) Neku pushed out of bed and rushed into the kitchen.

"Neku, what's wrong?" his mom asked.

"I'm late for school!" Neku aid shoving toast into his mouth.

"It's Sunday honey." His mom replied chuckling. (Sunday?) Neku completely stopped and the piece of toast in his mouth fell to the ground, "one week and you already have school anxiety." His mom said smiling. (It's been a stressful week.) Neku gave a sigh as he remembered the past week.

**Tuesday**

"Alright you zetta morons!" Sho said slamming a stack of papers on his desk, "I want all of you to finish these problems by the end of the class period." Sho held a single sheet and waved it around (One sheet?) Sho handed everyone a paper and sat back down, Neku picked up the paper and looked at one of the problems

9+(4x8)12/3-6x9(60/4)

(Of course)

**Wednesday**

"New inventory!" Joshua said holding up pictures. (Again!?) Almost everyone in the cafeteria rushed over to him.

"Who else do you have pictures of?" Neku asked surprised.

"You have to be a costumer for me to say and then you have to buy something." Joshua replied. (A shrewd business man and how does he get those pictures?)

**Thursday**

Edgar came up and looked Neku straight in the face, "I challenge you to pin-tin slammer!" he said pointing. (Again?)

"Me to." Someone in Edgar group and soon everyone chimed in. (Uh oh)

**Friday**

"Phones!" Neku looked behind him to see Beat running towards him.

"What?" Neku asked.

"Something's wrong with Minamoto." (Sho?)

"Why should we care?" Neku asked slouching against the wal.

, "What if because of this he hands out insane problems." Beat said still panicking.

"He already does that." Neku pointed out.

"But he could be handing out worse!" Beat said. (Dear god he's right.)

"Fine." Neku said sighing still trying to look unintrested. As they entered Minamoto's class they saw him sulking at his desk.

"What's wrong Sho?" Neku said approaching the depressed teacher.

"I was rejected!" Sho shouted. (That's it?) "I asked Kinoshi out but she turned me down." (Iron maiden?)

"Should you really be so depressed about that?" Beat said.

"I say you dodged a bullet." Neku said.

"I was fine until Higashizawa took me to the bar." Sho informed them. (Ah. So he's drunk.)

"Where's the liquor?" Neku asked. Sho pulled a bottle out of the right drawer and put on the table, it was half way gone. Neku picked up the bottle and headed to the window. He opened the window and saw the ground below was clear grassy area.

"I can't live without her!" Sho said bawling while Neku poured out the bottles content into the grass. (Even worse, He's a depressed drunk.) Neku dropped the bottle into the waste bin and walked over to the door.

"We better make sure he doesn't jump out the window." Neku said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"She doesn't like me!" Sho said crying again. (Why me?)

**Saturday**

"Neku!" Neku looked around to see Eri rushing towards him.

"Hi Eri." Neku said as she jumped on him knocking them both down.

"You know that hurts both of us right?" Neku said standing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry." Eri said standing up.

"Oh Neku." Neku looked behind him to see Joshua walking towards them, "I need your help." Joshua said holding out a camera.

"What?" Neku said worrying what he wanted.

"I need your help with some pictures." Joshua said, "Some request were of me, and you have to give the people what they want." (Great to know he's taking requests, maybe I can request him to close up shop.) "Let's go." Joshua said and all three of them left. They entered the art room, it was completely empty. (No surprise this place is empty.) "Now just two or three pictures please." Joshua said posing. Neku took three different pictures and handed him the camera.

"Done." Neku said.

"Now it's your turn." Joshua said smirking.

"No." Neku said folding his arms (I'll die before I comply.)

"2000 yen?" Joshua said holding up a few bills.

"Please?" Eri said with hopeful eyes (Well I already died didn't I?)

"Fine." Neku said taking the 2000 yen and Joshua took three different pictures.

"Alright you can go." Joshua said shooing them away. As they entered the cafeteria Joshua was already selling different pictures.

"That was quick." Neku said surprised. Shiki and Nina were rushing towards them.

"Neku you might want to see this." Shiki said and she and Nina turned bright red. As Neku approached the bright haired boy and saw he was selling pictures of him and Neku in the same picture, holding hands, and standing very close to each other.

"JOSHUA!"Neku yelled.

"Like my new pictures." Joshua said smirking. (Why did I expect anything else, I feel like an idiot.)

**Sunday**

Neku just sighed and went to his room to get dressed. As he got dressed in his normal clothes he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" Neku said answering his phone,

"Hi Neku!" Eri said on the other line.

"Hi Eri." Neku replied, "So what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Eri asked. (I didn't have any plans.)

"Sure." Neku replied. He heard a shrill scream.

"Okay see you at the Hatchiko statue at 10!" Eri said and she hanged up. Neku looked at the clock and saw it was 9 o,clock. (Great, I have an hour to get to the Hatchiko statue.) His phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phones!" Beat said, "Wanna go play tin-pin with me, Shooter and Yammers?"

"Sorry but I'm hanging out with Eri today." Neku replied.

"Oh, okay good luck on your date!" Beat said and hanged up. (Date!?) Neku turned a bit red and gave a heavy sigh. (I already said I would, maybe we can just see a movie and end the day there.) Neku put his phone in his pocket and his wallet in his back pocket and left his house.

As he stood by the statue of Hatchiko he looked at his phone. It was 10:05.

"Neku!" Neku looked over to see Eri rush towards him. She was dressed nicer than usual. Her hair was as it usually was with large stands sticking out except the top of her hair wasn't covered by her brown cap. She was in a bright yellow shirt with a white mini skirt and wearing sneakers with a pink purse slung over her shoulder. (She does put it together nice.) Neku smiled at his own thought.

"What is it?" Eri said blushing heavily.

"Nothing." Neku said still smiling, "I was thinking we could go see a movie."

"Sounds great!" Eri said grinning widely, "Let's go!" Eri grabbed his arm and they headed to the movie theater.

**Meanwhile**

"So this is why we're here Beat?" Rhyme said standing up from behind the bushes.

"Yeah, this is Neku's first date." Beat replie.

, "So that's why you brought us out here?" Joshua said.

"Well what were you doing fancy pants?" Beat asked.

"I was busy bringing people back from the dead." Joshua replied scowling.

"How many this week?" Rhyme asked.

"4 people." Joshua said.

"Neku's on a date… with Eri?" Shiki said with a stunned look.

"Not if I can help it!" She got up and started to run after them but Joshua held her back.

"Looks like Shiki has a dark side." Joshua said with a smile.

"This got interesting." Nina looked at Shiki a little scared, "This isn't going to end well."

**Back on the "date"**

Neku and Eri looked at all the different movies that were available.

"Let's see 50 first dates." Eri said pointing at the movie. (That's what I expected her to choose. A chick flick.)

"How about the Grudge?" Neku said.

"That movie is really scary. I don't-." Eri stopped mid-sentence and smiled, "Okay!" (She changed her mind quick.)

"Two for the grudge." Neku said getting two tickets. They headed to the theater room.

**Meanwhile (Again)**

"Why did she change her mind?" Shiki said confused.

"Well she can cling to Neku when she's scared." Rhyme informed her.

"Clever girl." Joshua said smirking. Shiki walked up to the counter.

"5 tickets for the Grudge!" Shiki said slamming money on the table.

"Looks like we're seeing the Grudge." Joshua said sighing.

"I don't want to see the Grudge!" Beat said backing away.

"Don't worry Beat, It's not that scary." Rhyme said patting Beat on the back.

"Wow, you're a real man Beat." Joshua said chucklin.

, "Shut up yo!" Beat yelled.

"Let's go!" Shiki said ushering them to the movie room.

The woman turned the corner and heard a low croaking sound. (This isn't that scary.) Neku felt Eri grab his arm and cling close to him. Neku turned bright red. As the women came to the top of the stairs a white child rushed towards her shrieking. Eri cringed and held on tighter to Neku turning him redder.

"I feel safer with you." Eri said smiling with her eyes still closed.

Shiki just glared at Neku and Eri.

"No fair." Shiki said scowling.

"This is weird." Joshua said staring at the screen.

"Whoever the Composer was in Tokyo was really bad at their job." Beat was ducked down behind the sea.

"Oh…Beat." Rhyme said smiling.

Nina sat there with a blindfold on and earplugs inserte.

"I'm in my happy place,I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place!" Nina said over and over again.

"Well looks like Nina has it worse than Beat." Joshua said smirking.

**Later**

As Neku and Eri left the theater Eri was still holding on tight to Neku's arm. (Is she still scared?)

"Hey you can let go now." Neku said and Eri let go of his arm turning red.

"So what now?" Eri said unsure of what to do. Suddenly Neku's stomach gave a loud growl. (Guess I should have gotten popcorn.)

"Oh! Let's get some crepes!" Eri said grabbing his arm.

They came to Mexican Dog on Spain Hill.

"Bienvenido!" the clerk said smiling.

"Hey Hideki." Neku said.

"Can we get two crepes?" Eri asked.

"Of course, that will be 900 yen." Hideki said and Neku handed him the cash and took the crepes and they sat down.

"So have you had a crepe before?" Eri asked. (Shiki tried to make me eat one.)

"Not yet." Neku replied and bit into the crepe. (Ugh, Gross!) Neku swallowed it down and gave a slight cough.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Eri said.

"Sure." Neku said putting his crepe down.

"I heard you were anti-social before so why are you social now?" Eri asked.

"We'll a few months ago, I met Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, and Joshua at… camp." Neku said (I can't tell her about the reapers game.) "Anyway we were part of the same group and I had to work with them if I wanted to get through camp, they taught me that without others, then how can I move through life." Neku looked down and smiled thinking about his friends. (I guess they did a lot for me.)

"So what turned you into a loner at first?" Eri asked and Neku's smile disappeared.

"I don't want to talk about it." Neku said. (It was because of me.)

"But what happened?" Eri said worried, "I don't want to talk about it!" Neku yelled. (Dammit!) "This leaving." Neku said standing up.

"Also I don't like crepes." Neku stormed out of the restaurant.

Beat, Shiki, Rhyme, Nina, and Joshua watched as Neku stormed out of the restaurant.

"What's wrong with Neku?" Rhyme asked.

"Phones was acting wack!" Beat said surprised.

"I think we should go." Joshua said.

"I agree." Shiki said and they all walked out leaving Eri there. Nina looked back at Eri to see she was sulking, "Eri…"

Neku stopped at Udagawa back street in front of the CAT graffiti picture.

"This was where two murders were comminted." Neku said to himself, "One where Joshua killed me and one where I killed my best friend." A single tear streamed down his face, "It was my fault, and he died because of me."

"Let me go!" Neku turned to see two guys harassing a girl. But the girl they were harassing was Eri.

(Eri!?) Neku rushed over.

"Hey leave her alone!" The two guys looked over at him and laughed.

"And what are you going to do?" Neku slugged one of the guys sending him to the ground.

"You brat!" the other guy said grabbing Neku by the scruff of his neck.

"Take this!" The large man punched him in the gut and let as he fell face first into the pavement.

"Neku!" Eri said crying, "Leave him alone!"

"Shut up!" The man said slapping her and sending her to the ground.

"Now is that anyway to treat a lady." Joshua stood there with a metal pipe in his hand.

"Who the hell are you!" The man said as his friend got back up.

"Joshua?" Eri said surprised.

"Joshua?" Neku said getting back up.

"Honestly Neku if you can't take two thugs then what kind of proxy are you?" Johua said throwing the pipe at him. Neku caught the pipe and saw a small aura of light around it, "Now what say we get rid of these guys." Joshua said as items around him started to rise.

"What's happening?" Eri said confused.

"Sorry Eri but this is not for you to see." Joshua said and Eri felt her eyelids grow heavy and fell asleep.

"Who the hell are you?" They said backing up.

"Joshua, can we actually hurt them, their human." Neku said.

"No their reapers." Joshua said and the two men gave a shocked look.

"What!?" Neku said surprised.

"Dammit!" one of the guys said.

"Recruiting players is against the rules you guys." Joshua said with a smile. (Said the guy who killed me.)

"We can take you kids!" One reaper said rushing towards Neku who swung the pipe sending him flying.

"What!?" The other reaper said.

"Oh we're not done yet." Joshua said sending a trash can at him knocking him over.

"Damn!" the first reaper said.

"Let's bail!" The other reaper said and they suddenly disappeared.

"Sorry Neku but I've got some work to do." Joshua said as he disappeared.

Eri woke up and looked up to she was sitting against the CAT mural, the sun was setting turning the sky a deep orange.

"Hey Eri." Eri looked next to her to see Neku sitting next to her.

"Neku!" Eri said suprised, "What happened, I saw Joshua and everything went dark after that."

"Joshua led them away and I put you against the wall so you could rest." Neku informed her, "I'm sorry." Neku said and Eri looked at him, "I shouldn't have left like that, I'm sorry."

"Oh no, I'm sorry I asked something personal like that." Eri replied. There was a long pause.

"My friend." Neku said.

"what?" Eri asked confused.

"My friend was the reason I was so anti-social, he was my best friend, he was the guy I could tell anything, we related on everything." Neku said, "But one day I asked him to meet me here, on the way he was run over by a car." Eri gave a surprised shock, "If I hadn't asked him to come here, he wouldn't have gotten run over, I decided that I would open my heart to anyone, because I didn't want anyone else to die because of me." Neku began to cry, "But you got hurt, because of me." Neku felt a hand on his knee, it was Eri's.

"It wasn't you fault, he wouldn't want you to feel bad, and I came after you because I cared, I knew it wasn't safe but I wanted to make sure you were okay so don't feel bad." Neku smiled and wiped away his tears.

"Thanks, let me take you home." Neku said getting up and helping her up. (Thank you Eri.)

As Neku and Eri came up to Eri's house Eri turned around and kissed Neku on the cheek.

"See you at school tomorrow." And Eri closed the door behind her. Neku rubbed his cheek and smiled. (See you tomorrow to Eri.)

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

(Yo, man, you ain't my partner, you're my friend.) Neku woke up to his usual alarm clock chiming at 6:45 AM. As Neku crawled out of bed he looked out his window to see thunder clouds had rolled in. (Just a cloudy day I hope.) As Neku put on his school uniform he turned on his radio.

"Looks like a cloudy day huh Jim?" The radio talk show host said.

"That's right Ted and you better expect rain with thunder storms throughout the day." The co-host (Jim.) said, "Speaking of today we'll be giving away 6 passes for the 777 concert next week so stay tuned." (I remember 777)

"Now here's the new song by-." Jim said before Neku turned off the radio.

"Guess I should grab an umbrella before going to school." Neku said putting his headphones on and heading to the door.

Neku's mom had already headed to work so the apartment was quiet. Before Neku left he grabbed the red umbrella sitting next to the door and saw it had a small hole in it. (Dammit.) Neku opened the drawer next to the kitchen and grabbed the duct tape. He layered the hole on the umbrella on both sides of the hole before heading out the door. (It better not rain.)

Neku came up to the school building he saw that only Nina was standing against a wall outside. As Neku approached her she looked over and gave him a soft smile.

"Hi Neku." Nina said getting up from the wall.

"Hey Nina, what are you doing out side?" Neku asked, "You know it's going to rain today."

"I know but I like the rain." Nina said taking a deep breath, "It's like it washes away my problems."

(That's pretty deep.) "Well we should go inside; it's almost time for class." Neku said looking at the schools outside clock. It was 7:39 AM.

"Okay!" Nina said and they headed for the schools double doors.

Neku and Nina entered the classroom to see everyone was already there. (Everyone is early.)Neku saw Joshua, Eri, and Beat all talking in the corner of the room. Beat looked over and gave Neku and Nina a small wave to come over.

"Hey guys!" Beat said greeting them. (There is no lower volume on you is there?)

"Hey Nina did you hear?" Eri asked, "777 has a concert next week." Eri gave out a small squeal.

"Who is 777?" Nina asked a little confused.

"They're a famous indie band that's slowly rising up the ranks to become an actual band." Neku explained.

"They play heavy metal with a little soft rock sometimes." Eri said finishing up, "I didn't know you knew about 777 Neku." Eri said surprised

"Yeah I know a little about them." Neku said. (I had to deal with them constantly in the Reapers Game.)

"Come on Nina, Shiki should be able to give you the full description of them." Eri said grabbing her arm and exiting the classroom. Neku looked up at the clock to see it was 7:50 AM.(10 minutes.)

"So Joshua what was with that reaper attack last night?" Neku asked.

"Well from what I've gathered it seems like a reaper rebellion." Joshua replied.

"Yo what happened last night?" Beat asked.

"Last night they attacked Eri but Joshua stepped in and they ran." Neku said, "Joshua chased after them and I took Eri home, she was knocked out before we fought back."

"But isn't killing people on real ground against the reapers rules?" Beat asked pretty sure he was right.

"Yes and when I went to the underground to chase them down." Joshua said in a serious tone, "Only two reapers were actually there." (I think I can guess who they are.) "Kariya and Yashiro." (Thought so.)

"So you think that the reapers are plotting something?" Beat asked.

"Most likely, which is why I need your help." Joshua said pulling out two concert tickets, "We need to get into the concert to see 777, as he is a reaper."

"But won't we need to get back stage to actually talk to them?" Neku brought up, "These tickets will only get us to see his concert."

"Which is why one of us is getting a back stage pass." Joshua said smiling, "Me and Beat will get into the concert while you get the back stage pass."

"How will I manage that?!" Neku asked stunned, "Also, why can't you just enter through the UG?"

"They set up a symbol around the concert area." Joshua explained, "Almost expecting me." Joshua stood there in silence, "and how are you going to get the back stage passes?" Joshua gave a light chuckle, "You know two of the biggest 777 fans in the Shibuya."

10 minutes later

Neku looked out the window. It was pouring down and didn't look like it was going to let up. (I hope you're right Joshua.)

"Alright class today we'll be reading the tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet." Ms. Konishi said handing out books to everyone. (Why me?) "I don't have enough books so everyone pair up and read the first 10 chapters."

Neku leaned over to Eri, "Hey Eri do you want to pair up for the reading?" Eri's eyes lit up. Neku looked around and saw all the boys glaring at him. (Oh god.)

"Yes!" Eri said excited, "Let's sit together!" Eri scooted on to the edge of Neku's seat. Neku could feel a menacing aura circling around him. (Joshua's going to get me killed!)

"Hey do you know where to get back stage passes for the 777 concert?" Neku asked smiling.

"I knew you were a fan!" Eri said excited, "Well there is a radio station give away for 6 back stage passes." (I heard about that this morning.)

"Thanks." Neku said opening the book, "Now let's start reading, and don't leave this seat till the end of class." Eri turned bright red. (You're the only thing standing between me and the murderous class.)

After school

It was still raining as Neku looked around outside. All the boys were standing near the door. (I have to find an opening.) Neku saw a small gap in between the boys. (Found you!) Neku pulled a 10 yen coin and threw it over their heads. As they all looked up Neku sped through full speed and saw Joshua and Beat.

"Meet me at my house!" Neku yelled as the boys realized where he was and ran after him.

Neku kept running till he made it to the park. He ducked behind a bush as the boys ran past him. (I live, for now.) Neku stood up and saw Shiki was ducked under a tree. Neku walked towards her and opened the umbrella causing her to look up.

"You're going to catch a cold." Neku said as she stood up, "Why don't you have an umbrella?"

"I didn't bring it; I thought it would clear up before the end of school." Shiki said embarrassed. (Thank you radio weather report.)

"Well come on I'll walk you home." Neku said and they started to walk.

"So have you been able to readjust since the game." Shiki asked. (It's been at least a month.)

"We'll I was doing just fine until Joshua showed up and made life more complicated than the reapers game." Shiki gave a light chuckle, "Then again he was still a giant pain while in the game." Shiki chuckled again. (He turned the reapers game into the demons game.)

"You didn't like Joshua much did you?" Shiki said with a light smile.

"At first he was just extra baggage." Neku said bluntly, "But it turned out he and I had a lot in common." Neku looked down and remembered his old friend. (Like me and him.)

"When I heard he was back I thought you would be mad at him." Shiki said

"Well, he's my partner, remember what Mr. Hanekoma said?" Neku looked at her and she smiled back.

"Always trust your partner." Shiki said as they arrived at Shiki's door stop, "Thanks for the cover." Neku looked up to see it had stopped raining. (Guess we got lost in the conversation.)

(Oh yeah.) Neku looked over at Shiki, "Hey Shiki can you do me a favor?"

9:00 pm

"You guys ready?" Joshua asked. Neku, Joshua, and Beat had phones out and had the same number on all their phones.

"Did you let Shiki know?" Beat asked.

"I let her know and she's also helping along with Rhyme" Neku replied.

"Everyone get ready." Jim said on the radio, "Go!"

Neku, Joshua and Beat hit the talk button and it rang, and rang, and rang, "Hello you're on the line."

"It's not mine." Joshua said closing his phone.

"Me neither." Beat said sulking.

"I've got nothing." Neku said calmly. (I hope Shiki got it.)

"Hello!" A very energetic girl replied on the radio. (Is that who I think it is?)

"Hello who is this?" Jim asked.

"My name is Eri!" she said happily. (I knew it!)

"Congratulations, you just won 6 backstage tickets to 777's concert!" Jim said and Eri squealed. Joshua turned off the radio.

"Looks like it's up to you Neku." Joshua said with a sly smile.

"Why m-." Suddenly Neku's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hi Neku!" Eri said on the other line, "I was wondering if you wanted back stage passes to 777?" (Joshua expected this.)

"Sure, I'd like to." Neku replied.

"Great!" Eri replied, "See you later!" Eri hanged up.

"See?" Joshua said with a light chuckle. (Shut up.)

1 week later (The day of the concert)

Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme all stood outside 5 minutes from the start of the concert. Eri hadn't shown up yet with the other people she was taking backstage.

"So did you get asked to go back stage?" Neku asked Shiki.

"Of course I did, me and Rhyme were asked to come." Shiki replied.

"You're a 777 fan Rhyme?" Neku asked.

"Not entirely." Rhyme replied, "But I don't mind going backstage."

"Hey everyone!" Everyone looked over to see Eri and Nina coming towards them with another girl, "Guys this is Mina." Mina gave a glance at them and looked away. (Very sociable.)

"So you gave the other backstage pass to Nina." Shiki said.

"It's her first 777 concert so I might as well make it a good one for her!" Eri said smiling, "Shiki, Rhyme, Nina, let's get some popcorn!" They walked away leaving the Mina with Neku, Joshua, and Beat.

"So… Neku, right?" Mina asked and Neku nodded, "So are you and Eri dating?" Neku looked at her shocked, "No, she can do better." (You want to insult my mother or just shank me now?)

"Ever hear of context?" Neku said glaring at her, "So you and Eri are friends?"

"Duh, why else would I have come with her?" Mina said offensively. (Dammit!)Mina walked away over to the girls at the concession stand.

"She's very blunt." Beat said still a little stunned.

"As blunt as a led pipe." Neku said a little angry.

"Good news is she doesn't concern us." Joshua said, "We just need the band 777." (Thank god.)

The intercom gave a chime, "The concert will begin in a few minutes so please enter the concert area." Neku felt a light tap on his shoulder and saw it was Shiki and Rhyme.

"Let's go." Rhyme said with a smile.

"Okay." Neku said with a light grin forgetting about his anger. (Rhyme your smile is as infectious as always.) "You guys ready?" Neku looked over at Joshua and Beat.

"I guess." Beat said walking toward the stage area.

"This should be interesting." Joshua said and they all entered the stage area.

The stage was darkly lit until the lights went out. Suddenly, a stage light shined and in the light stood the leader of the band, 777, himself.

"Are you ready?!" 777 yelled, everybody screamed as loud as they could. (My ears!) Neku closed his headphones around his ears. Joshua looked over at him.

"This is fun already." Joshua gave a light chuckle.

The music went on for about an hour as the band screamed. Neku felt someone poke him, it was Eri.

"Where's Nina?" she asked, Neku looked around and saw Nina crouched next to him. (When did she get there?)

"I hate this noise." Nina said darkly. (What!?)

"Want something different to listen to?" Neku asked. Nina nodded. Neku took out a pair of earphones and gave them to Nina who quickly put them on. He pulled out an MP3 and put on a soft song and saw her calm down.

The music went on for hours until suddenly the music stopped. Nina handed Neku back his MP3 and ear phones as the volume subsided.

"Thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoyed the music!" 777 said, "Because it's the last thing you will ever hear." (What!?) Neku looked at 777 and saw his eyes had turned pitch black. Neku heared the doors suddenly click.

"Joshua, what's happening!?" Neku asked worried.

"It seems like 777 is part of the reaper rebellion." Joshua replied.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

(To right the countless wrongs of this world.) 777 strummed out a note that suddenly came to life and sped towards a young girl. Neku jumped in and moved them both out of the way.

"Head towards the door." Neku told her and she ran away. (What's wrong with him!?) "Joshua, can you open the doors?"

"Come Neku, that's not even a challenge." Joshua replied. He extended his hands and the doors flew open.

"Rhyme." Shiki said and Rhyme looked up at her, "We need to make sure everyone gets out of the room." Rhyme nodded.

"I'll take the right side." Rhyme said rushing off.

"Wait up Rhyme!" Beat said rushing after her.

777 strummed another note; this time aiming at Joshua who looked at it and it stopped midair. But as soon as the note stopped the doors closed shut again.

"The doors need constant attention to stay open." Joshua said throwing a pin at Neku who caught it. It was a player pin, "The player pins can give your imagination power in the RG, try it."

Neku attached a pin with a slash on it and swung his arm at the stationary note cutting it in two and it disappeared, "Now keep those attacks away from me." Joshua reopened the doors and everyone proceeded to run out the doorways.

Neku made sure to keep the attacks away from Joshua as Shiki, Beat and Rhyme got everyone out.

"Everyone is out!" Beat yelled and as Neku and Joshua rushed towards the doors they then closed,

"Joshua." Neku prompted him to open the door.

"Sorry Neku, this is someone else keeping them closed." Joshua informed him, "Looks like we'll have to fight." Joshua gave a sly smile pulling out his phone.

777 stepped of his stage and looked at them with a scowl. His eyes were still pitch black. (Why are his eyes that black?) He played a cord that came at Neku faster than the ones he fired before. Neku sliced it but when it separated it turned into smaller notes that enveloped around Neku and exploded.

"Damn!" Neku said as he fell back in pain. He touched his pin with a soda on it and a green light enveloped him and he stood up, "He was holding back!" (This is not going to be easy.) Neku rushed towards him and swung at him but he swiftly moved to the side dodging Neku's attack.

"Smile!" Joshua said as 777 looked over at him and he flashed his camera blinding him, "Neku, now!" Neku swung a 777 a second time knocking him down, "Thank you." Joshua plucked a pin off 777's jacket and he lied there motionless.

"What's that?" Neku asked looking at the pin. It looked like the player pin but this time it had a red skull with a white background. (Another CAT rip off.)

"Looks like this pin is what was controlling him." Joshua said. Joshua extended his hand and pushed Neku as a beam of white light flew by Neku's eyes, "And apparently we have company." Neku stood up and saw someone in a brown hooded trench cloak. (Who is this?) They extended their hand and shot another beam at Neku but this time he was alert and he slid under the beam and shot a force round at the person hitting them.

"Looks like the rumors were true about you Neku Sakuraba." The hooded figure said (What?), "Neku Sakuraba, took out 30 reapers in a 5 minutes flat." (I only did that once.) "Not even Kariya or the composer could touch him." (I could only beat Kariya.) "and could fire lasers form his eyes while simultaneously firing pocket rockets from his fingertips.

"Okay, that one is a straight up lie." Neku said glaring at the figure.

"Just wanted to make sure you were paying attention." The figure said chuckling.

"Did you come here to just to chat?" Joshua asked moving the pin in between his fingers.

"I was hoping to get rid of a potential problem." The figure said looking at Neku, "But looks like I was too late." The person began to static like a TV, "See you later." The hooded figure disappeared as an item floated down from where she stood.

"Who was that?" Neku ased puzzled.

"I don't know." Joshua said picking up the item left behind, it was a pure white feather, "But it looks like we have an uninvited guest in Shibuya."

Joshua and Neku stepped out of the stage room to see the rest of the group rushing towards them.

"Neku, Joshua! You're all right!" Shiki said giving a heavy sigh of relief. (Luckily enough.)

"What was wrong with the band?" Eri asked still concerned. (This will not be easy to explain.)

"It's just 777 getting everyone to worry as a publicity stunt, don't worry." Joshua said calmly, "This isn't the first time right?" Neku thought of the morning news a few weeks away. (Right, the first time they pretended to die, nice save Joshua.)

"Well I'm glad that's all." Eri said with a smile, "I was worried about you Neku. And Joshua too" (Don't worry, I don't worry about Joshua either.) "So I guess the concert is over. Let's all get something to eat." Eri and Shiki walked off.

"So what happened?" Beat asked.

"It seems 777 was being controlled by this pin." Joshua said holding out the red and white pin, "It acted like the O-pin." (Only they didn't recite a constant phrase.) "I'll do some test and figure out this pins function." Joshua walked off and s soon as someone walked in front of him he disappeared a second later.

"Hey, what happened to Joshua?" Eri asked as she, Shiki, Mina and Nina came up to Neku, Rhyme and Beat, "So where should we go next?" (Home.)

"How about that shadow ramen place?" Beat suggested.

"No way, that places ramen is disgusting." Neku said, "Besides Mike band me for always messing with him." Shiki gave a small giggle.

"I remember that. It was funny." Shiki whispered something to Eri and she burst out laughing.

"Can we move on?" Neku said embarrassed, "How about we all go home? It's 12 am." Eri was still slightly laughing.

"…Sure…Neku." Eri said giggling in between.

"What happened?" Beat asked. Shiki went around telling everyone in the group and they all gave a slight laugh. (You all suck right now.)

The next day (At lunch)

"Here you go." Higashizawa said handing Neku a tray of food.

"Hey you make pretty good food." Neku said looking at his food, "So why are you a school chef?"

"They said my food was good but not restaurant good." Higashizawa said sulking.

"Who said that?" Neku asked confused.

"Gordon Ramsay." Higashizawa replied (Well he does know his stuff, I guess.), "He also said I was too creepy." (Well that part is true.)

"Well see you later." Neku said walking away and sitting at his friends table, "Well I learned something new about our school chef." Neku looked around to see Shiki was missing from the table, "Hey, where's Shiki and Eri?"

Shiki's P.O.V

Shiki was in the art room sewing something together. Suddenly she herd her stomach give a loud growl. (Uh oh, but I have to finish this before winter.) Shiki pulled out a ball of black yarn and continued to sew trying to ignore her hunger. Suddenly she saw a plate of salad next to her. When she looked up she saw Rhyme standing there.

"You won't be able to finish if you're hungry." Rhyme said with a smile.

"Thanks Rhyme." Shiki said digging in to the salad, "I have to finish this before it starts to snow."

"Can I see it?" Rhyme asked.

"No, I want Neku to see it first when it's done." Shiki said blushing, "It's for him." (So I need to finish it!)

"Well good luck!" Rhyme said, "And I promise not to tell Neku!" Rhyme rushed out of the art room leaving Shiki to continue sewing. (I will finish this, for Neku.)

Eri's P.O.V

Eri was in the cooking clubs room stirring a pot. She took a spoon full and tasted it.

"Needs more salt." Eri said adding a few sprinkles of salt to the pot. (He's going love this!) Eri started giggling.

"Why do this for some guy?" Mina asked standing next to her.

"Because he's… the one." Eri said dramatically.

"Please, that's what you said about that guy a few months ago, and that turned into a date with him skipping on the bill." Mina said, "And that was the first date."

"But Neku is different, we went on a date and he paid for everything and even opened up to me." Eri said reminiscing. (I know he's the one.)

"Sure, I give it to the end of November." Mina replied, "Anyway, what are you making him?"

"A delicious flavorful stew." Eri said taking another taste, "MMMMM! He'll love this!"

Mina's P.O.V

Eri moved over to the spice cabinet as Mina looked down and saw a cinnamon seasoning. She picked it up and screwed the top off and dumped it into the bowl and stirred. (This should end things quickly.)

"Here we go." Eri said turning around and putting a little chicken bouillon into it, "It's ready!" Eri poured the stew into a thermos and rushed out of the room. Mina gave a heavy sigh. (This should save the time she's wasting.)

Neku's P.O.V

"So what was the result on that pin?" Beat asked and Neku stopped eating.

"Yeah, what about the pin?" Neku asked.

"It seems to work like the O-pin before, but there are two differences." Joshua explained, "One, the pin only works on reapers and two, it gives the creator much more control over the person with the pin on." Joshua took a bite out of his meal and continued, "Now watch this." Joshua pulled out the pin from his pocket. As he held the pin it sparked like crazy. Then it suddenly stopped and imploded in his hand leaving nothing left.

"That's not normal… at all." Neku said a little stunned by what happened. (What type of pin implodes!?)

"Why did it emplode?" Beat asked stumped.

"First off Beat it _Imploded_ and it imploded because it can only control weak minds. If the mind is to strong it won't be able to do anything." Joshua explained.

"This is a major problem." Joshua said, "But for you Neku, something worse is happening." (What?)

"Neku!" Neku looked over to see Shiki and Eri coming towards him.

"I hate you so much right now." Neku said glaring at Joshua.

"That's not your problem." Joshua said as he moved out of the way. Eri and Shiki moved into Joshua's seat across from Neku. Eri held out a thermos.

"Try this!" Eri said enthusiasticly. Neku opened the thermos; it gave off a stiff aroma that was almost bland if not a little sour. (Smells good.) Neku sipped the stew inside. It was almost like it's flavor wasn't there. It was almost bland if not for the sour after taste that Neku loved. (It's delicious!)

"Well?" Eri asked looking a little worried.

"It's actually pretty good." Neku said slightly smiling. Eri gave a huge grin and squealed a little.

"Um… Neku?" Neku swallowed and looked over at Shiki who was hiding her eyes under her short black hair. She was fidgeting in her seat, blushing a deep scarlet red.

"I…made you something." Shiki said meekly. (Oh boy.) Neku gave her a warm smile.

"Well what is it?" Neku asked trying to make her less nervous. Shiki pulled something out from under the table. It was knitted headphones that looked like Neku's.

"I…know you never take off your headphones…so I made something to keep you warm in winter." Shiki explained. Neku looked on one of the sides to see a zipper across the headphone cozy, "You can unzip it and put your headphones in it." (Wow…she really knows me, it even has the same color pattern as my headphones.)

"Thanks Shiki." Neku said, "These mean a lot, both of your gifts." Neku gave them both a smile.

"You're welcome." They both said simultaneously. (Why do I feel all warm and fuzzy?)

"That's it!" Neku looked behind him to see a group of boys, "We would usually just challenge you to Tin-Pin, but this time we decided to just beat the living hell out of you." Edgar said glaring at him. (Crap.) Neku stuffed the cozy and thermos and ran out of the cafeteria as they chased after him. (So this is what Joshua meant?)

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

(Neku, that's the first time you said my name.) Neku looked out the window next to his seat to see the snow was falling. Neku pulled out his phone under his desk, the date was October 12th. (Looks like winter showed up early.) The school bells rang loud and clear as Ms. Konishi closed her text book.

"Now I want everyone to review chapter 18 and 23 for tomorrow." Konishi said, "If anyone slacks off I will personally kill you!" (Great motivational speech.) "Oh, Neku come here." (Me?) Neku approached her desk a little cautious, "Could you tell Sho to stop leaving me these." She held up 12 envelopes that smelled like sweets.

"Why me?" Neku asked a little hesitant, "He'll be uncontrollably sad if I give these back to him."

Konishi gave him an intimidating stare, "I don't care." (Ow! Heart of ice.)

"Look just go out on one date with him, that should be enough." Neku said trying to reason with her.

"Fine, but if it turns out as bad as I think it will, I will gouge his eyes out." Konishi said pulling out a nail sharpner. (She's not just made of Ice, she's a full demon.) Neku walked away leaving Konishi as she sharpened her nails. (Nice knowing you Sho.)

End of school day.

As Eri walked by the school office she heard someone talking. It was a deep womanly voice, "And if you screw up again I will not be merciful!" Nina walked out of the office with tears in her eyes.

"Nina?" Eri said a little worried, "Are you okay?"

"Oh… Eri." Nina said sniveling as she wiped away her tears, "I'm fine, my mom just wants me to get better grades and she is very demanding." She was still trying to stop crying but couldn't stop her tears.

"Come on." Eri said grabbing her hand which startled her, "I know how to make you feel better." They rushed out of the school and met up with the others.

"Hi Neku!" Eri said smiling as she rushed toward them, "Hey guys, we're headed somewhere to cheer Nina up!" (Oh god, what now?)

Everyone stopped as they approached a giant museum.

"Eri, where are we?" Neku said lazily, "Because, we were just on a bus for three hours, to come to a museum?"

"This is the most advanced museum in the world." Joshua said pulling out his phone, "Also a very smart place to meet without being found." Joshua snapped a picture.

"I've never been here before." Beat said a little surprised by the museums size. (That doesn't surprise me.)

"Beat you've never been to a museum before." Rhyme said. (Shocking.)

"Rhyme, don't tell them!" Beat said embarrassed.

"Can we go in?" Neku said irritated.

As they entered the museum the interior was covered in different scientific experiments. One corner had a tornado model while on the other side stood a full sized model lab. (Jeez no wonder this is the best museum in the world.) Neku looked over at Nina who was looking around wide eyed taking in everything that she could.

"Wow." Nina said amazed, "What should we look at first." (Geez, this is the most energetic I've ever seen her.) Nina bounded around examining everything she could. Neku looked over to see Eri and Shiki working at the model lab.

"Ok Shiki, just pour it in." Eri said encouraging Shiki as she shakily poured it in as the combined mixture fizzed over the beaker and down the table top. Neku walked over to them and stepped around the mixture.

"Was it supposed to do that?" Neku asked as the mixture kept spewing. As he inhaled he caught a wiff of the concoction. Upon hitting his nose he felt his taste buds stand on end as though he ate a whole bag of sour candy.

"It was supposed to be a sweet smell." Shiki said looking down at the mess she made. (Missed the bullet there.)

"Hang on, I'll get some towels." Neku said heading to the cleaning station. He grabbed a couple of towels and turned around to see Beat and Rhyme running towards him covered in something green, "What happened to you two!?" Neku said backing away from them.

"Beat broke a beaker of what they use to make rubber and now we're covered in it." Rhyme said grabbing the towel out of Neku's hand.

"How would I know that would happen?" Beat said grabbing the other towel.

"It's called common sense Beat." Rhyme said sighing. Neku just grabbed two more towels and headed back to Eri and Shiki.

"Here." Neku handed a towel to Eri and saw Shiki was gone. "Where's Shiki?"

"She headed outside for fresh air." Eri responded, "Hey Neku want to-." But when she looked up she saw Neku was gone.

Neku headed outside to see Shiki leaning against the balcony.

"You know everyone is inside right?" Shiki flinched and looked behind her to see Neku talking to her. Neku came up and stood right next to her putting his back against the banister.

"Hey Neku?" Neku shifted to see Shiki was talking to him, "I still feel like I'm acting like Eri." Neku stood up, "I notice whenever I try to do something nice for you, I'm almost mimicking Eri, It just feels like I'm still not my own person." Shiki put her head down and sulked.

"While at the lab station you were nervous about putting the concoction in." Neku said and Shiki looked up, "Eri was more willing to do it but you were still having doubts, in their I saw a glimpse of the real Shiki, and remember these." Shiki looked over to see Neku holding up the headphone cozy she made him, "This is something only you could make. So just be the girl who made these." Neku walked away and looked back giving her a smile, "It suits you more." Neku walked back into the building

"Neku!" Neku turned around to see Shiki smiling at him "Thanks!" Neku gave her a soft smile and walked away. (You're welcome Shiki.)

Neku walked downstairs to see Joshua standing there.

"Neku." Joshua said beckoning him to come forward. (What now?) Joshua and Neku walked for a few minutes before arriving at a big room with a white paneled floor. When Joshua stepped on the floor a light blue circle was under him, "This floor shows some ones true aura by the person's personality, emotions and stance." When Neku stepped on the floor a purple circle formed under him, "You remember that pin I got off of 777?" Joshua created a second Neku and clipped the pin to its shirt, the aura went light blue, like Joshua's, under the clone.

"What happened?" Neku said shocked.

"The pin that was used turns the persons will and body to whoever set the pin, In this case I control its actions." Joshua informed him, "Take three steps forward." The clone walked three steps forward, "The bad part is this person made it impossible to be detected them because whoever picks it up then fills that pin with their aura making it impossible to see whose aura it had before." Joshua made the clone disappear and picked up the pin.

"Why are you telling me this?" Neku asked confused, "I'm sure someone like Rhyme would have an easier time helping you." Joshua gave him a smirk.

"Don't sell yourself short Neku you know more than you think." Joshua gave him a serious look, "Also as far as I know only two people could have used this pin, those with a high imagination and the ones who created it." Neku thought for a minute. (From the looks of the pin it's made from the design of the players pin which means that only those in the U.G., the reapers and Mr. Hanekoma know the design pattern… no, wait the incident with the red player pin rule that out.)

"What about the pins power?" Neku asked, "There has got to be a clue there."

"Very perceptive Neku, each pins power is determined by either a reaper, the composer, or an angel and since I didn't make this and only the high powered reapers, which you defeated, can make pins that leaves only one person left." Joshua said.

"An angel." Neku responded.

"That's right and angels who interfere on the R.G.s ground become fallen angels that means…" Joshua started, "We're dealing with a fallen angel."

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

(Yo man, you ain't my partner, you're my friend.) "What's a fallen angel?" Neku asked a little confused, he could hear footsteps approaching behind him.

"Stay sharp it's a reaper." Joshua said throwing the player pin at Neku. The foot steps got louder as the shadow grew. Suddenly Beat walked around the corner.

"Yo, there you guys are!" Neku was stunned.

"A reaper?" Neku said staring at Joshua.

"My apologies, He still has a faint Reaper aura surrounding him." Joshua said letting his guard down.

"What were you two doing down here?" Beat asked, "Rhyme said that she and Nina were going to see the scientific area- areo- aria..." Beat was stumbling over the word unable to say it.

"The scientific aerial exhibit?" Joshua said.

"Yeah that one!" Beat said glad someone figured it out.

"The museum has an aerial exhibit?" Neku asked.

"Yes, this museum has a wide array of exhibits ranging from basic science to the science in areas such as transportation, the human body and music as well as many other subjects." Joshua informed him.

(You sound like a book.)

"In fact this museum is one of the widest and greatest of museums in all of the world." Neku rolled his eyes.

"Great story, now can we get going, any more lectures and I'll barf." Neku said walking away.

"Even after all that we've been through you still act so cold? I'm crushed Neku." Joshua said playfully.

(Very funny.)

As they entered the aerial exhibit the first thing that caught Neku's eyes was the giant rocket in the center. It wasn't as big as the actual rockets launched into space but it was about ¼ the size of the actual thing.

"Neku, Joshua, Beat!" Neku looked over to see Nina and Rhyme waving at them. As they walked over Neku saw a large shadow under Rhyme growing bigger and bigger.

"Rhyme!" Neku dove towards her and pushed both of them out of the way as a large replica of a missal head crashed down.

"Neku, Rhyme!" Beat rushed over as Neku and Rhyme stood up brushing themselves off.

"You okay?" Neku asked concerned.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Rhyme said a little worried.

(What was that?)

Neku looked up to see someone run along the maintenance stairway near the ceiling.

"Joshua!"

"Right behind you!" Joshua said as they ran off following the perp.

"Wait. What happened?" Beat said confused.

"I'll go get help!" Nina said rushing off in the opposite direction.

As Neku and Joshua came closer to the end of the building they could see the perp jump down and run into the basement. They followed them and found themselves in a dark room.

"Where are we?" Neku asked as he and Joshua stood back to back. When the lights flashed on they saw a woman standing in front of them. She had dark blue hair and wore a white uniform with a black skirt and stocking down to her brown shoes. But the most recognizable feature and pure white wings adorned on her back.

"White wings? An angel!?" Neku said surprised.

"No, a fallen angel." Joshua said elaborating, "Look at her wings." Neku took a look and saw her feathers were falling off her wings but growing back as fast as they molted. "That's the mark of a fallen angel." she gave him a smirk. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kage Sobi-sha." "I was hoping to continue the chase but I guess you've got me." she said holding her hands up, "Or do you?" suddenly Neku felt his body tense up.

"What's...happening!?" Neku said startled as he felt something coiled around his body.

"Like my little trick?" Kage said walking around them, "It's a special little skill I know."

"Neku, the wall." Joshua said diverting Neku's attention. When he looked at the wall he saw a thick rope shadow coiled around his shadow.

(She can control shadows!?)

"I thought you two would be tougher than this but it looks like you guys are as boring as the others." Kage said sighing.  
(Others? What others?)

"Oh well guess I better finish you off." she raised her hand and clenched something. When Neku looked at her shadow he could see a cleaver in her hand. "Say goodbye!" before she hit down though something bulleted at her and sent her flying across the room. When the figure got up they could see it was Beat.

"What happened?" Beat said confused, "I was following you two and suddenly you guys looked like you glued your arms to your side." Kaage stood up slightly stunned and looked at Beat with a crazed look in her eyes.

"You brute!" Kaage said in an enraged tone, "How dare you hit a beautiful woman!"

Beat scoffed, "I don't see a beautiful woman here just a hag who's trying to hurt my friends!"

"Hag...?" Neku could feel her mental state of mind snap. She rushed towards Beat with her shadow ax planning to land a blow. Neku jumped forward and kicked her hand sending the ax shadow out of her hand and into the air. Neku turned around positioning himself as the ax shadow came down and cut the coiled shadow of a rope breaking him free.

" Nice job phones!" Beat said turning his attention back to Kage, "Now it's time for you to get BEAT!"

(Ugh... Dammit Beat.)

"You insignificant Worms!" Kage rushed at them again stretching out her hand.

"Beat, watch her shadow, she may be holding something we don't know about!" Neku said sliding to the side

"Got it." Beat replied. Neku looked over to see that her shadow was holding a long blade in her left hand.

"Move right Beat!" Neku shouted as Beat dived right as she plunged the sword into the wall. Neku rushed towards her hitting her with a quick motion causing the pain to feel like a blade had struck her.

"How...did you..." kage looked at him to see a player pin clipped to his jacket, "Of course, she warned us about that." Kage mumbled.

She stood up and extended her molting wings and shifting her right arm forward, Neku felt something hit him and as he looked over he saw she had conjured multiple dagger shadows and send them flying at him. He felt them hit every piece of his body, his arms felt like it was going numb while his torso was an inferno of pain. He raised an absorbing barrier still staggering from the pain. With the pain fading as all the damage was converted to energy for him he looked back to see Beat was hiding behind a water cooling system. (I've got maybe five seconds before the barrier drops and I'm attacked again.) He looked around the room; Joshua was still tied up behind Kage unable to move. 5. (If I could free him he could use the water cooler Beat is hiding behind to bring down Kage.)4.(But I can't get to him as long as Kage is standing there.)3. (I could use a shock wave attack to break the shadow rope but she might block it.) 2. (It could also hurt Joshua.) 1. (The only think she can't block and I can't hurt Joshua is... that's it!) 0. As the barrier dissipated Neku rolled towards the wall and sent a shock wave right next to it.

"You missed me by a mile kid." Kage said laughing.

"I wasn't aiming for you!" Neku said smiling. Kage looked at the shock wave as it's shadow passed by Joshua's breaking the ropes.

"What!?" Joshua outstretched his hand pulling the water cooling system out of its pipe and throwing it at Kage knocking her down. As she got up Neku pointed his finger at her and a lightning bolt struck her. She sat up panting heavily covered in chard burns and bruises and gave Neku a scowl.

"I'll get you for this!" Kage said as she slowly faded into the shadows, out of sight.

Neku gave a heavy sigh.

"Smart thinking Neku." Joshua said complimenting him, "I'm surprised how fast you can think on your feet." (Knowing you keeps me on my feet.)

"Anyway thanks Beat." Neku said to Beat, "If you hadn't stepped in we might have been done for… again."

"No problem Phones!" Beat said giving him a thumbs up, "After all you're my friend."

Neku gave him a smile, "Right."

As they walked back up to the museums exhibits they saw Shiki, Eri, Rhyme, and Nina standing around the crashed shuttle head. The police had already gotten there and were questioning them about it. The policeman suddenly rushed over to them.

"Excuse me, did you see what happened here?" He asked.

"Well this per-mph!" Neku's mouth was suddenly covered by Joshua's hand.

"This maniac cut down the safety wires that were holding it in place and ran off. He escaped the building through one of the basement windows." Joshua's said.

"Thanks for the information, well catch this criminal!" The officer walked away writing down the info in a small book.

"What happened?" Eri and Shiki said rushing over worried about Neku's bruises and cuts.

"Nothing, we just fell in some things." Neku said pushing Joshua's hand out of his face and winking at Shiki.

"It doesn't look like you just fell, it looks like you got beat up." Eri said skeptical of his excuse.

"No Eri, I'm sure he just had a small accident." Shiki said backing Neku up.

"If you say so. But I'm still worried." Eri said looking at Neku's cuts with worry in her eyes.

"Eri, they want to ask you a few more questions." Rhyme said calling Eri over

"What happened to you guys?" Shiki asked making sure Eri was out of earshot.

"We had to deal with a fallen angel." Joshua said.

"What's a fallen angel?" Shiki asked confused.

"Like Normal angels they have wings adorned on their backs but the difference between the two are that fallen angel wing molt much faster." Joshua explained, "They were pure angles at one point but lost their rank by doing one of two things. One, by disrupting the order of the world or by killing a human."

"So why are they attacking us?" Beat asked.

"Not so much us as Neku." Joshua said.

"Why me!?" Neku said a little shocked.

"You're a human with very high imagination Neku." Joshua said, "You can use any pin conceived by any reaper or angel, and you stopped the mass hypnosis of all of Shibuya. Right now you're their biggest threat." (Dammit. I thought I was done with all of this once the reapers game ended.)

"They want us to leave so they can keep investigating without any interference." Rhyme said as she, Eri and Nina walked up to them.

"Then let's get going." Joshua said walking away.

As they all walked out of the museum Eri looked over at Nina.

"So besides the shuttle head crashing did you have a fun day?" Nina thought for a moment and smiled at Eri, "I had a great day!" Everyone smiled content with the day.

(But we have to look out for the fallen angels. Otherwise we won't have many happy days after this.)

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
